Educating Stryfe
by Trisha Lynn
Summary: Stryfe, in his early days, gets a lesson on how to be a warlord.


Educating Stryfe  
by Trisha L. Sebastian  
  
  
Summary: Stryfe, in his early days, gets a lesson on how to be a warlord.  
  
Disclaimer: All proper notes will go at the end, as to not ruin the surprise. This is dedicated to Diamonde, for being so nifty, and because I owe her.  
  
  
  
  
"Let's take a look at that again, shall we?"  
  
Stryfe lifted his head, his face lined with pain. "No," he managed to spit out. The horned demon on his left lifted the axe and rammed it into his stomach. He doubled over, but the second horned demon lifted him up by his hair and pulled him upright.  
  
Stryfe was forced to look at the scene in the scrying pool one more time. His Riders were fanned out in front of him, and his chariot was well protected by the flanked guards. Before him, the scattered Clan screamed and ran. Some of them turned in one last act of defiance and were run down, burned alive by flash fires, beheaded by swords, skewered upon pikes. He saw his own face alight with triumph, his long brown hair tangled up around his face as he lead his army forward.  
  
"First mistake?"  
  
"Forgot to wear helmet," he said, the litany beginning in his mind.  
  
The man in front of him purred. "That's right. No battle is too unimportant for helmets. Even if you're overrunning a local village. Luck and fortune can smile upon even the weak and idiotic. Second mistake."  
  
"Bad recon. Didn't know they were telepaths. Good shields."  
  
"Yes," the man said, stalking to the other side of the pool, pointing spots in his ranks. "You want your precognatives here and here. Far away enough so they don't get hurt, close enough to warn you. Next."  
  
"I-" Stryfe bit down on his lip. He didn't want to say it.  
  
"Yes?" the man asked, a mock look of concern on his face. "Are you okay? Do you need more water? You look very uncomfortable."  
  
"Yes, water," he lied, grateful for the respite. A servant brought a hunting horn to his lips and he drank.  
  
"So what comes next, my little warlord? What was your last mistake?"  
  
"I... forgot to duck."  
  
"That's CORRECT!" the man crowed, face jubilant. He leaned in forward and squeezed Stryfe's cheeks together. Stryfe winced. "You forgot to duck and you forgot to shield. Pride and arrogance in your work is a good thing, but come on! If you keep forgetting the rudimentary lessons, I might just have to lend my power elsewhere. Maybe your brother's free some evenings? I'd love to get my hands on him."  
  
"No!" Stryfe struggled in the demon's grasp and spat. "I'll kill you if you go to my brother."  
  
The man laughed. "I've been around since the dawn of man, don't you remember? I was there at your Master's hand when he was in Egypt. He and I know each other well. That's why I consented to do this one favor for him. He... amuses me."  
  
"Your whole family has amused me. Frankly, it takes a lot to amuse me these days." The man smiled a secretive smile, and the two held the tableau for a while. Finally, the man sighed. "I'm giving you another chance. Not that you deserve it, but this is a favor. You have potential, and you will be a fine warlord someday... but only if you listen to me. Understood?"  
  
Stryfe sighed with relief. "Yes."  
  
"Yes, what?"  
  
"Yes... Master Ares."  
  
"Good." Ares strode over to the demons, tapping them on the shoulders. "Fix him back up, take him back to the battlefield. He'll not forget this for a long time." He leaned down and smiled at Stryfe. "I hope we don't see each other for a very long time."  
  
"Count on it, master," Stryfe said.  
  
They took him away, and Ares went back to his throne. He gestured to one of his underlings. "What do you think?"  
  
Discord shrugged. "He's young. He'll do. His brother on the other hand..." She licked her lips. "This could make for a fun fight. It could last years."  
  
"You conniving little bitch... do it."  
  
Her eyes crackled with delight. "On my way." She disappeared with a flash of light and Ares laughed to himself.  
  
"Humans..."  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
Notes: Stryfe belongs to Marvel Comics, Ares and Discord are from the Xena: Warrior Princess universe. All rights are reserved to the respective creators. Once again, this very short and almost pointless fic is dedicated to Diamonde, because I like her "Peeing in the Jean Pool" archive and wanted to get in it. Also, I've owed her Ares/Stryfe fic for the longest time. Cheers, Diamonde!   
  
  
  
  
-30-  



End file.
